Man Bites Dog (game)
Man Bites Dog is a card game created by University Games made for 2-6 Players. The objective of the game is to create the funniest headline and earn the most points. Included in the pack are 110 cards, 106 Headline cards, 3 Exclusive cards, and 1 instruction card. UWU Objective The Objective is to score 500 points by making funny, zany headlines. Each card has a point value ranging from 0-50. The Exclusive Card Getting one of these can greatly improve your chances of winning the game. Play one of these in your headline, and your score for that round doubles. Playing The Game 1) The youngest player deals first. He/She deals five cards to each player. 2) Each player examines his/her hand and decides wether to discard any cards. Each player can discard up to 3 cards in the round at any time. They then replace the discarded cards with ones from the deck. 3) After every player has figured out their headline and are ready to play, the dealer lays down their headline first. Headlines must be funny and unbelievable, but must be structurally sound. *Acceptable: Blind Dog Weeps For Mayor. *Unacceptable: Vaccine Tells On Blonde. If the majority of players decide that the headline does not make any sense, the player must pick up his/her cards and submit a new headline. If a player cannot submit a headline, their score for that hand is zero. 4) Someone records each persons score. Scoring When a player has played their headline, and it makes sense, their score is added up. The card value is on the bottom of the card. Say somebody played this headline: *340 LB. NUN STABS HERO COP Their score would be added up. *50, 50, 25, 10, 10. Their score for the round would be 145. This is a high score because it included two 50 point cards. In the deck there are: *Five Cards Worth 0 points *Thirty-Two Cards Worth 5 Points *Thirty-Six Cards Worth 10 Points *Twenty-Five Cards Worth 25 Points *Eight Cards Worth 50 Points One of the highest combinations you could achieve would be: *EXCLUSIVE: 340 LB. NUN RUNS OFF WITH UROLOGIST This would score you 400 points. Winning The Game Once a player reaches 500 (or more points, if you prefer) points, the round is finished and the game is over. If two players reach 500 in the same turn, then the player with the highest score wins. List Of Cards FIVE CARDS WORTH 0 POINTS 1 FEDS 2 3 4 5 THIRTY-TWO CARDS WORTH 5 POINTS 1 GENERAL 2 DEAD 3 CONVICT 4 LADY 5 MAYOR 6 SINGER 7 SNUBS 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 THIRTY-SIX CARDS WORTH 10 POINTS 1 HERO 2 COP 3 ATTACKS 4 NAVY 5 NURSE 6 DUMPS 7 KILLER 8 ANGEL 9 FIRST 10 HEIRESS 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 TWENTY-FIVE CARDS WORTH 25 POINTS 1 STABS 2 BEAUTY 3 BLOND 4 PREZ 5 MOB BOSS 6 CROOKED 7 DEVOTED 8 NUDE 9 WEEPS FOR 10 INDICTED 11 DRUGS 12 PHYCHIC 13 TOT 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 EIGHT CARDS WORTH 50 POINTS 1 340LB 2 NUN 3 RUNS OFF WITH 4 UROLOGIST 5 BIZARRE 6 REVEALED 7 TERROR 8 3 EXCLUSIVE CARDS Category:Dedicated deck card games